The shear thickening material can be applied in impact resistant and protective equipment. It may instantly absorb energy to be hardened to provide protection under high-speed impact. When the energy is released, the shear thickening material may recover to its original state (e.g. a moldable state), such that the shear thickening material can be widely applied in various fields. As such, accelerating the shear thickening rate or enhancing the maximum viscosity of the shear thickening material may improve the protection effect thereof.
Accordingly, developments of the shear thickening formulation with a faster shear thickening rate and protection equipment utilizing the same are important topics.